


MCSM Oneshots And Such, Male!Jesse/NB!Jesse

by Chocobo_Boy_Prompto



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Male!Jesse - Freeform, NB!Jesse, Non-Binary Jesse, Other, Probably of stuff I haven't seen, Shout out to the people who actually like this, This is just imagines/oneshots, Will probably be a shit tone of angst, oh well, spoilers all around
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-02 09:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocobo_Boy_Prompto/pseuds/Chocobo_Boy_Prompto
Summary: Just short fics and oneshots of various things, usually involving Jesse. Have something in mind? Suggest it! I (Typically) only write for Non Binary Jesse and Male Jesse I hope you enjoy!





	1. Who Are You, Lukas?

It took him by surprise, when Jesse called him into the room, he just assumed that Jesse wanted to talk to him personally, though he didn’t feel too fond of the escort. Cassie Rose pushed Lukas into the room

“Finally being fair and balanced Jesse?” Lukas should have connected it together, right then and there, that he wasn’t called to relax.

“Just leave Cassie” Jesse said, in his soothing voice, it lulled Lukas into a trap, his lair, he was un-suspecting. “Petra, mind giving me and Lukas the floor?” She gave an uneasy nod, before waltzing out. Lukas smiled and said 

“Sup Jesse? What’s with the secrecy and the escort?”. The look Jesse gave him seemed cold and distant, it was chilling him to the bone, making him sweat under the gaze, like he would under the sun at EnderCon. Then, Jesse spoke, but his tone reflected anger and bitterness.

“Sit down Lukas” It wasn’t a warm suggestion, it was more of a command a warden would give to a prisoner, which was a fitting analogy, because he felt trapped under the gaze of his friend, leader, Jesse. Lukas went along with it

“Sure Jesse, lighten up a bit? You’re worrying me”. Jesse seemed to show no remorse, as Lukas warilly walked to the gestured seat before him. He decided to reassure himself he wasn’t here on the suspicions of him being the murderer, it was just insane to even think of.

“Jesse, you know I didn’t kill Sparklez, right? You know I’m not a murderer, right, Jesse?”. Jesse looked like he was sizing up Lukas, before he spoke, Lukas could only describe it as robotic and calculated.

“I don’t know Lukas, did you?” It threw Lukas back to even think about, he hadn’t heard that right, he couldn’t have, there was no way- “Is that an admission of guilt?” Lukas looked dumbfounded, his friend was seriously doubting his moral compass. Lukas was unable to talk, so Jesse continued. “You know I have it, so why did you kill them? Maybe Aiden was too much of an influence on you, maybe Petra spoke too soon”.

Lukas could feel tears well up in his eyes, it wasn’t real, Jesse, THE Jesse was NOT accusing him, it was such a drastic turn of events. Lukas couldn’t even feel mad, because he felt like Jesse just stabbed him in the heart, where had they gone wrong? Was he not kind enough? Jesse took out the Flint and Steel, waving it in his face. “You want it Lukas? Is this worth all those bodies? Sparklez, Torque Dog, they’re gone because you couldn’t control that insatiable lust!” Lukas finally decided to break his silence,

“Jesse! Please man, you’ve gotta believe me, you know I’m not like that! You know it!”. Lukas was crying, but he didn’t care, he had to know that this was a joke that was being pulled on him. But Jesse shook his head, looking down upon Lukas like he as a child

“No Lukas, I don’t know who you are, I never did, You’re capable of making these traps, what, with that big display at EnderCon, don’t try and deny it or anything, Gill and Maya are skilled hunters, no doubt they knew something about specialized arrows, it makes sense, it’s the ONLY avenue that makes sense, and right now, you’re not making a good defense for yourself”. Lukas cried out 

“Because I didn’t do it!”. Jesse was going to respond, but Cassie Rose opened the door 

“Are you two done yet? We’re all awaiting your judgement”. Jesse put a firm hand on Lukas’ shoulder and said 

“Just about”. Cassie Rose gestured for the two of them to proceed out the door, and on the, what seemed like miles long, Lukas, for the first time, whimpered, he was terrified, he felt like he was being led to his house by the marshals of his little town. The only thing that kept him from stopping was the firm hand at his back, forcing the option out of his grasp. Lukas decided to make one last plea for Jesse’s decency.

“Please Jesse, you know it wasn’t me, I know you don’t believe it, please, I’m begging you!”. Jesse didn’t falter or respond. Stampy Cat asked

“Well Jesse, h-have you made your decision?”. Jesse nodded and solemnly said

“Through much interrogation, I have finally deduced who the killer was”. Lukas gulped, and it was audible, but everyone kept their eyes on Jesse.

“It’s Lukas”. Lukas was screwed.


	2. Aiden and Lukas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you hate it when you swap around the names of the characters and throw everyone off? Me too.

Aiden hated this, here he was, trapped behind these bars of steel, he was brought in by Lukas, and though he felt an intense glare on him while Lukas pinned Aiden to the tree, Aiden could positively say he was on cloud 9 after seeing Lukas. Sure he kinda ousted him from his own gang and abandoned him, turned his only friends against him, but there had to be something still there, right? So he tried to smooth talk Lukas.

“Wow Lukas, get stronger while we were apart?” Lukas glared down his former companion, but Aiden persisted

“Looking sharp, as always, of course, why you taking orders from that meat bag? Why not come back? Don’t tell me you didn’t miss me, I really missed  _ you _ ”. Lukas shook his head

“You’ve got some issues to sort out-” Aiden, sensing another shot, cut the blonde off

“Maybe you can help me sort through them?” Lukas stopped, stiffening at the suggestion, they both knew he was good at heart, and couldn’t refuse Aiden, but through clenched teeth, beating the odds, he muttered

“Be good and MAYBE I’ll come back for you”. Aiden put on this sickening grin, only sickening because he wasn’t known to sport anything other than a smirk or a scowl. He said

“Aw! Thanks Lukey-” Lukas’ glare was in full force

“Call me that again and they’ll be putting you in a grave, now get moving. Now”. Aiden complied, edging ever closer to Lukas, until he was rubbing up on Lukas, but Lukas didn’t seem to mind. It was a week long wait until Aiden saw Lukas again. He was starving to see the Ocelot leader again. From his cell, he could see Lukas exchanging words with Isa, he had been feeling remorse all week, and shortly after he was overthrown, but when he saw Lukas, all that sadness faded, he just felt like Lukas  _ couldn’t _ see that side of him, so he shoved it down, and replaced it with a tough, albeit, semi-sensitive side. When Lukas came to the cell, he was accompanied by a guard, who proceeded to unlock the cell, before nudging the blonde in. When Lukas stepped in, the guard locked the door behind him. Lukas got a good look at Aiden, and Aiden broke the silence

“Finally come back to see the big bad Aiden, Menace of Sky City?” But Lukas simply shook his head

“I’m here to see Aiden the Ocelot”. It took Aiden by surprise, he should have been yelled at, not humanized, and by Lukas of all people. Aiden huffed

“I don’t even wear that jacket anymore” and as if on cue, a breeze rolled through and chilled Aiden, he had been stripped down to pants and a t-shirt. Lukas took out a folded jacket, it was Lukas’ own.

“Left it when I joined the New Order, I wanted to give it to you”. Aiden went to grab it but Lukas yanked it out of his reach. Making Aiden groan

“But! I don’t want to give it to Aiden The Menace, is that you? Are you Aiden The Menace?”. Aiden had no idea what possessed him to act how he did, but he was too caught up on getting the jacket of his former leader to pay too much attention.

“Lukaaas! Come on!” Aiden groaned like a child, which made it difficult to suppress Lukas’ laughter. But somehow, he had managed, and he put on the exact same tough guy exterior Aiden had just moments ago.

“No, really, it’s only fair that my  _ friend _ gets it, not the person who abandoned me”. Aiden groaned and said

“I’m Aiden The Ocelot”. Lukas, pleased with the interaction, handed the jacket to his friend. It took Aiden everything in him to not clutch the jacket that was custom made for the blonde, it was so uniquely… Lukas. Aiden handled it with care as he slipped the jacket on himself. With that out of the way, Aiden was told about their adventure after Sky City, and Aiden found himself listening with intense enthusiasm. Lukas could be reciting words from a boring history book and he would have been hooked to Lukas' every breath. When it came time to go, Lukas got up, and Aiden, temporarily forgetting he was in prison, walked Lukas to the door, and a guard had come by to unlock it. Aiden was thinking of how to say goodbye when Lukas whispered

“See you later, my little Ocelot” and he pressed his lips to Aiden’s chapped ones. Hard. It left Aiden fantasizing about the next time Lukas would stop by.


	3. Aiden and Jesse

Aiden had been beaten, he had lost, he had been utterly humiliated, and now he was going to pay for it. His jealousy was what did him in. So he stared as Jesse began to walk away, but he cried out

“W-wait! Jesse, p-please don’t leave me here, please!” To his delight and horror, Jesse actually turned around to face Aiden. His face was hardened, but his eyes showed immense sadness within them.

Somehow, his face softened when Jesse saw Aidens face, slick with tears running down his cheek

“Why? Give me one reason why I shouldn’t leave you here… After everything you’ve done to me… Just one”. Aidens eyes widened as he struggled to come up with a reason. So he spilled everything

“Please Jesse! I know I’ve been bad, but even you know I don’t deserve this! Please, I’ll do anything! Just take me with you!” Jesse decided to toy with Aiden by sounding indecisive 

“I don’t know, Aiden, I think I need more of a reason than that”. Jesse witnessed Aiden shirk off his jacket and hand it to Jesse

“H-here! You can take it! You-you can be a part of the Blaze Rods!” And Jesse had to suppress the urge to burst out laughing, it was nothing short of adorable to see him scrambling. Jesse decided to get his ultimate revenge. Jesse just shrugged and turned away.

“Sorry, I’m just not convinced Aiden”. Jesse began walking away, and just before he could turn around, he felt something heavy attached itself to his leg, and he heard heavy, audible sobbing. Jesse looked down to see Aiden, borderline  _ humping _ his leg. But the boy cried out 

“Please! Please Jesse!” That was all Jesse could make out before Aiden devolved into incoherent sobs. This was a step too far, so Jesse did the only thing he could. Jesse mothered the fuck out of Aiden.

“Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, Aiden, it’s okay, it was just a joke, I’m not going to leave you here, it’s alright buddy”. Aiden, struggling to recall the boogers into his nose, stuttered out

“Y-you’re not?”. Jesse shook his head and pressed his lips to Aidens forehead, and without warning, picked him up bridal style and carried him out of the palace, stroking his head softly, like Aiden was a spooked horse, whispering how it would be alright, and how Jesse would protect him. Aiden finally felt safe, as he burrowed his way into Jesse’s crook of his neck.

At this point, it wasn’t surprising to the New Order when Jesse convinced Isa to let them take Aiden off their hands, as a favor to Jesse, she allowed Aiden to leave, so long as he never return, Ever.

Aiden was fine with that, because Jesse wasn’t going to return, and Aiden refused to leave Jesse’s side. In his mind, Jesse was all he had, and he would fight until his very death to keep Jesse, and Jesse was just happy to raise Aiden like he were his own.


	4. The Disbanding Of The Ocelots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me trying to explain the beef behind Aiden and Jesse (Non-Binary). And why Aiden severed ties to Lukas after he fell in with the Order, and out with his original friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love humanizing this sad'n'mad boi, Aiden, sorry it took me a bit long! Hope you enjoy reading this!

Lukas was at his wits end, Aiden was always known for being a jackass, Lukas just wasn’t aware of how much of one he could be, worse yet, Gill and Maya decided to join in.

“Gill, Maya, should we head to the Nether? Oh wait, I think we should ask Jesse, after all, Lukas says they’re pretty cool!” And there Aiden went, cackling like a witch, with the other two Ocelots going off with him. He rescued Aiden and the others, but when he secretly brought them back to Jesse, Aiden was floored, and it seemed that he still hadn’t gotten over the beef they had. Long before the Ocelots and the Dead Enders were even thought of. That’s when he uttered those words, in his attempt to quell the cackling and mocking atmosphere of the group, he had said a few words, in such a definitive manner, that it sent Aiden’s more cruel and mocking demeanor into one of silence.

“Stop looking down on Jesse! They’re really sweet". Aiden stopped his rant in his tracks, and peace was restored upon the chaotically split group, but only for a moment.

“ _ What _ was that?”. It was laced with so much lethal venom you could have mistook Lukas’ statement for a declaration of war between the cool headed blonde and the short fused brunette. Lukas repeated

“I said that Jesse was pretty sweet, They’ve really changed, you should really try giving them a-” 

“No!” Aiden cut him off angrily “I will NOT entertain that stupid idea! I won’t even entertain the idea that you’re DESERTING US!” Lukas sighed, pinching his nose, before trying to reason with Aiden

“I’m offering you guys a chance to-”

“To what?! To mingle with that two faced, lying, greedy hog, their bitch of a friend with an addiction to redstone dust and the roid monkey who ruined what we had?!” Aiden was losing it, but he didn’t care, he needed to put a stop to this. Lukas appealed to Gill and Maya

“Come on, don’t you guys think it’s time to move on?". Gill spoke up first, he was the eldest of the group, but not the most dominant, of all the friendships, the one he harbored with Aiden was the oldest in the quartet, he knew what their beef was, and he supported Aiden all the way. 

“What you’re asking is so unreasonable, an Enderman hyped up on gunpowder would be more reasonable! How can you even think like that?! Don’t you think Aiden’s gone through enough?! Every day they have to look at one another and he has to be reminded of-” Lukas had enough

“Yes! I know that, but I think it’s time we, oh I don’t know, move on!”. Maya was the youngest member of the group in both senses, she entered the Ocelots after it was formed, and it was through Lukas, so she was pretty torn, and being put on the spot wasn’t too good for her. “Come on Maya, don’t you think we should get past this?” Maya wasn’t too sure what to say

“I don’t know Luke, this all seems really serious, and if Gill AND Aiden can agree on this? I’m not sure, I don’t want to step into a puddle if I don’t know what it is, you know?”.

“JUST GO ALREADY!” All eyes turned to Aiden, who, despite his best efforts to the contrary, was crying as he yelled at the blonde haired boy. “You’re just like them! Neither of you bastards ever cared about me! You only every cared about getting in good with that f-fuck! You always wanted the damn spot light, didn’t you?! I can’t believe I thought you were different! That you were my  _ friend _ I-I thought our friendship meant something! But here you are… Leaving me behind… Just like Jesse did. Just… Just leave, and  ** _NEVER EVER COME BACK_ ** ”. Aiden’s words were incredibly thick with anger, spite, sadness and probably some new emotion he willed into existence right then and there. Lukas was forced to leave, there was no turning back, and to his disappointment, even Maya did not follow. The Ocelots were disbanded, and he still wasn’t sure if he made the right choice.


	5. The Real Truth About The New Order Of The Stone

Radar  _ LOVED _ his job, he loved everything about it, from working with the public, to his alone time with each and every order member. It was his dream come true. Radar was on his way to his desk when he saw someone waiting, he rushed to his desk to greet the person, giving himself a mental beat down for making this citizen wait.

“Hello! I am  _ terribly _ sorry for the wait! Is there anything I can help you with?” The stout man gave him an eerie smirk and the man asked, in what Radar would describe as an overly confident, knowing tone.

“Are  _ you _ the poor sap working for that attention hog, Jesse?” The man emphasized the word ‘you’ while pointing at Radar. It’s important to note that they were very close, and when his finger raised, he nearly poked Radars chest. Radar got really defensive when it came to his idol, and this was no exception. Radar had enough with the nay-sayers of this town, some people were so ungrateful, but Radar treasured every second he had with his biggest idol, every thought was about how much of a good job he did, and how Jesse would be so proud and confident in his decision, even, even if Jesse hadn’t acknowledged all of it yet, but Radar knew it would happen soon!

“Don’t talk about Jesse like that! You’re just like everyone else, you want to judge him but you don’t know him!” This made a chuckled come out of his mouth, before his eyes widened in realization

“Wait, he never mentioned me did he? He didn’t! I knew he didn’t have the balls to tell the truth!” Radar recoiled in shock at his foul language, but the man bitterly went on to mutter “and he had the gaul, the gaul to callout the original Order for lying! That two faced- Whatever”. He ended, defeated, but Radar asked

“Who are you, really?” Aiden smirked, and asked in that same knowing tone

“Oh you don’t know? My name is-” he was cut off by Jesse’s voice frantically calling out

“Radar! Get back!” Radar immediately took cover behind Jesse, and the man’s eyes shifted their gaze to the supposed hero, and Jesse glared right at him

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Jesse, the great savior of the world! I didn’t know we’d be graced by your presence on this fine day! I should have prepared you a tithing, your majesty”. Jesse ignored the jab at his social status and muttered

“Aiden” in a soft, yet disgusted tone. Aiden feigned shock before saying in a fake shocked tone

“Oh! His majesty remembers me now, does he? Does he also remember what he  _ did _ to me?” Jesse gasped, recalling what happened in Sky City, he remembered Aiden glaring at him as he was hauled to the cell

_ “You’ll regret this Jesse! You’ll regret it!I” _

Jesse didn’t heed him, but perhaps he should have, because now, now Aiden was winning, like he said he would. Radar gaped at the revelation, but Jesse found himself in the position Gabriel The Warrior was in- when was it? When was the first time they saw him then?

“I see that time has only made me bitter, Aiden”. Aiden sneered at the hero before him, and asked

“Is that your way of admitting that you wrote me out of your tall tale?” Jesse sighed and shook his head  
“I wanted to preserve your dignity-” Aiden escalated it in a heart beat

“Oh! Is that your way of justifying what you did?! How you wrote your own friends out of the journey?!” Radar finally spoke up

“Jesse, what’s he saying?” Aiden saw his chance and took it

“Jesse’d never tell you,  _ but _ , if you want to know his true side, come find me at my place, you should have a record of it, till next time, Radar”. Aiden sent one final glare to Jesse before leaving without incident, and just as he left, Lukas came into the picture.

“Jesse? I heard something kicking off, what’s going on?”

The day was normal besides their encounter with Aiden, and Jesse’s refusal to answer anything made Radar nervous. He never thought he’d be second guessing his hero, but here he was, too lost in his own thoughts to even do his job properly. Radar was relieved when he was finally done with his job. It was 8:00 at night and the request from Aiden still hung around in his head, it never left, and Radar had to look at Aidens address just to satiate his curiosity. Unknowingly Radar found himself wandering down the street of Aidens home. Aiden was sitting on the porch of his house when he spotted Radar staring at him, frozen in place. Aiden wordlessly beckoned him over, and Radar found himself in a trance, walking right up to him, and after Aiden got a good look at him, he finally spoke.

“So, you came, have to admit, I never thought you would show up”. Radar didn’t know what to say, so he said nothing at all. Aiden looked calm, relaxed, Radar might say happy in this particular moment. On the porch was a couch, and Aiden lead Radar over to it, before sitting down, and Radar following suit. They looked out at the stars, and Aiden let his hand snake over to Radars waist, hooking around him gently. Radar let himself lean on the Blaze Rod, though he kept his hands in his lap, not sure if this was Aiden’s way of making friends, or if he had a thing for him, though Radar thought that this could just be a way of getting back at Jesse, as Jesse seemed a bit overprotective of the younger male. Aiden could feel the soft hair of Radar trailing smoothly below his jaw, and he could even smell a hint of green apple, man, Radar was nothing short of alluring. Man, did Jesse know how to pick interns, but that was the only nice thing Aiden could muster up inside of himself. For a while, they sat there, not wanting to do anything else, but Radar knew what he wanted, and as much as this was nice and relaxing, he had to ask, and if he didn’t he would be here for hours and hours, not that he minded, but he was sure he’d never be able to pull himself away.

“About Jesse…” Aiden sighed, as if disappointed in Radar treasuring the answers more than their moment, but he did promise to answer his questions, so he wasn’t in a position to deny him those.

“Yeah… About Jesse…” 


End file.
